


Fricking in the Lava

by Sasielle



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 12:23:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasielle/pseuds/Sasielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey and Gerard are hanging out in a volcano...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fricking in the Lava

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry mcr fandom please don't hurt me I wrote this for a friend I'm really dumb

Mikey stared at his older bro, Gerard, licking his kawaii lips as Gerard splashed in the lava next to him. The two brothers were playing in a volcano, clothed in stretchy elastic suits which were volcano safe. The had oxygen masks on too so the wouldn't suffocate. Mikey rolled over to his bro, enjoying the slight warmth of the molten rock on his covered man flesh. 

"Gerard, my sweey, we should totally frick in this lava like emo bois", Mikey whispered in his bro's helmet receiver. Gerard looked at Mikey.

"My dear Mikey, I must question how one would expect to frick in the lava, since we can't take off these delightfully emo suits which define your ass nicely by the way", he replied, running his hands on the said ass. 

"Well, we don't have to take off the suits, do we? Let's try something new", the younger brother whispered huskily, as he gripped Gerard's hands with one of his own and stroked Gerard's dick through the elastic suit with the other. Gerard gasped like a little girl in a porno then thrusted into Mikey's hand, his dick stretching the elastic, making a elastic wrapped dick shine brightly from the glow of the lava around them.

"Gerard, your sweet weewee looks like a gift sent from hell, since that's where the emo boys like us punks go." 

Gerard smiled back fondly at his little brother, joy shimmering in his adorable eyes. "I wish we could make out sloppily and spit in each others butts but these damn masks prevent it. I don't even have paint to lube you up my sweet sibling. I don't want to hurt you, since you're trying to heal your scars because the doctor is making you…"

But it was going to be okay, since Mikey had brought some Ramune and cough drops. The two mixed the melted fought medicine and soda and Gerard spread Mikey sweet buttcheeks apart and shoved a finger where his butthole was, lubing his brother with the sugary mixture. 

Mikey rubbed his butt all over his bro's fingers, making small gurgling noises in the back of his throat as Gerard's experienced fingers hit his sweet spots. 

"Woah there bro, calm down I haven't put my dick in yet."

"Your dick is the only joy in my monochrome life", Mikey choked in between moans. Gerard smiled at his adorable little brother, knowing it was true. He pulled his fingers out and replaced them with his sweet lava shimmering cock. Mikey choked a little as he put it in, and Gerard mewled in ecstasy, before thrusting slowly.

"Oh my god, Gerard go faster, you know I can take it." At hearing this, Gerard picked up the pace, pounding into his little brother's butthole swiftly and furiously. Mikey let out breathless moans with each thrust, rocking his hips with his brothers. Gerard's fingers dug into Mikey's hips, and he knew they would leave marks later, but he didn't care. 

"Fuck bro, I'm about to explode in your sweet heinie", Gerard choked. Mikey simply let out a breathless moan in response. Gerard hit Mikey's sweet spot a few more times, and as he felt his brother quivering with the height of orgasm beneath him, he too felt the world spinning in ecstasy as he came in his suit, feeling the semen cover his dick. They stayed like this, in the height of the moment for a few seconds, then Gerard pulled out, and pulled the elastic out of his brothers butt before lying down on the lava, resting his eyes and panting. Mikey rolled over and snuggled against Gerard's chest, falling asleep.

Meanwhile, at the top of the volcano, another emo faggot stared in. "Goddammit, I thought we had something", Ryan Ross whispered before a single blood tear leaked from his eye.


End file.
